


зацикленное

by gintioren



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Genderbending, Post-Canon, Rule 63, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gintioren/pseuds/gintioren
Summary: её руки — лучшая колыбель.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 4





	зацикленное

они обе уже давно всё поняли, думает Кенма.

они обе уже давно ознакомились, согласились и размашисто расписались внизу страницы.

с каждым днём вязь этого договора становится всё очевиднее, связывает их всё крепче; с каждым днём на неё всё легче закрывать

закрывать

закрывать воспалённые глаза, её руки — лучшая колыбель, она мурлычет ей что-то на ухо, или, может, она молчит, может, это всё — плод её воображения, тоже воспалённого и покрасневшего (её легко разводит от алкоголя и наркотиков, они это уже давно прошли), может, они сейчас трахаются на разъёбанном старом диване, а эта секунда зациклена, сжата с двух сторон остальными, как сжата рука Куроо её напряжёнными бёдрами, может, Куроо опять сбежала куда-то на недели, бросив Кенме жвачку серых дней, безвкусную и бесконечно т-я-н-у-щ-у-ю-с-я — уже в первый день без неё хуёво по-максимуму, но к такому не привыкнешь и за полгода, и за год, и за жизнь; может, сейчас конец ноября, они сидят на холодной кухне, Куроо криво улыбается и протягивает ей сигарету — да, Кенме всегда запоминается всякая хуйня, а не даты дедлайнов или чужих дней рождения.

Кенма просыпается по беззвучному щелчку выключателя. Небольшая комната утоплена в серости и схлопнута вокруг неё; Норман Бейтс в её наушниках говорит, что мы все сидим в своих ловушках, и она понимает, что заснула минут на пятнадцать.

Куроо ушла вчера вечером, ничего не сказав.  
Кенма думает, что надо бы вымыть пол.

/щелчок. смена кадра./

два душителя пока что лишь осторожно касаются друг друга узловатыми ветвями (читай: «Кенма ещё не утратила всех контактов с окружающими»), на ней платье (закрытое, фиолетовое с золотым), Куроо сидит на диване с книгой в синей бумажной обложке, на ней спортивный топ и чёрные трусы, Кенма смотрит на её ноги (очень красивые) и спрашивает (очень тихо):  
— мне идёт?  
Куроо смотрит на неё и жуёт губы.  
— нет.  
Кенме кажется, что она врёт, но она решает не переспрашивать.  
ей и самой платье не очень-то, честно говоря, и нравится.  
зато теперь ей действительно не в чем пойти.

той ночью Куроо обнимает её особенно нежно.

/щелчок. смена кадра./

Кенма смотрит на это платье и думает, что она так его ни разу и не надела.  
Кенма смотрит на это платье и думает, что, наверное, Куроо тоже что-то получает с их договора, не просто так предоставляет ей тень, приятную, желанную и убивающую, тень, где она прячется от палящего солнца и жизни.

Кенма тоже что-то делает, она обязана что-то делать.  
она думает о картинках в детской энциклопедии: раскидистый эвкалипт может быть сколь угодно красив и высок, но пока рядом нет чего-то маленького, чего-то незначительного, ни за что не понять, как он огромен и величественен.  
в дереве сбоку от текста едва ли пятнадцать сантиметров, но рядом с ним нарисован крошечный человечек — красная футболка, чёрная кепка и синие штаны — и благодаря его кривой фигурке понимаешь, как в действительности огромно дерево рядом.

наверное, Куроо нужно это.  
наверное, Куроо нужна она.  
наверное, Куроо нужна эта аляповатая фигурка рядом.

/щелчок. смена кадра./

Кенма смотрит на бёдра Куроо, белые и чувствительные со внутренней стороны, обляпанные свежими синяками, на шею во взмахах чёрной помады, на красные полосы на боках, на всё её ладное большое тело, на саму себя в зеркале — и как никогда понимает, что оставившие всё это пальцы, губы и ногти такие же чужие, как и она сама.

она спокойна.

Куроо не было полторы недели, а Кенма каждый раз срезает всякую надежду как можно ближе к корню.

Иногда хочется надавить на бритву сильнее, но Куроо всегда смотрит тяжело из-под спадающей чёлки, если у чёрных змей, вытатуированных на её теле, появляются временные розовые собратья, поэтому Кенма не делает этого.

она и так распадается — можно не приближать неизбежное.

Иногда Хината разрешает целовать себя в щёку на прощание, и каждый раз, стыдливо прижимаясь сухими губами к чужой щеке, Кенма вспоминает фиолетовые овалы на таких же чужих бёдрах.

Куроо всегда возвращается к ней.  
Кенма всегда принимает её.

Куроо даёт многим, Куроо дают многие, и только Кенма ей от-да-ёт-ся.

позволяет паразитировать на себе.  
взамен она просит лишь возможность быть нужной.  
Куроо позволяет ей это.

Куроо привязывает её к себе, отгораживая от общества, но нити, которые она держит в руке, так же тянут её назад, врезаясь в мясо ладони.  
Кенма знает этот истрёпанный по краям сюжет о красных нитях судьбы, но её нити чёрные, тонкие и жёсткие, как проволока, и от крови, сочащейся из распаханной ими плоти, они становятся только толще и чернее.

иногда Кенма сомневается, что Куроо действительно понимает, что происходит.

/щелчок. смена кадра./

Куроо возвращается через четыре дня, под носом у неё засохшая кровь, на ключице — смазанный след от чёрной помады, она улыбается, и Кенма в сотый раз забывает спросить об этом.

**Author's Note:**

> 25/09/2016


End file.
